This Time I'm Not Letting Go
by deni-015
Summary: He made a promise that he'll never leave her...that in another life they'll meet again and finish what was altered. Now they meet again, but in bad circumstances. She hates him, and he doesn't have a clue what he did...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain……………so Don't sue…

Chapter 1

Droplets of rain plastered on the city of Ramos. People scurried to find someplace dry, and kids just played happily in the rain, mindless to their mothers' scolding of nasty colds afterwards. A young woman walked on the pavement, also like the kids mindless of anything. The rain felt like air did, invisible. She didn't pay attention to the light, that turned green, nor cars that abruptly screeched to halt. She kept walking. A burly of a man, rolled down his window of his silver Chevy.

"What do you think you're doing!" the man yelled, red in anger, "A baby has more sense than…...Huh?" he stopped short, when the woman gave him a momentary look. She was very striking, with wild dark shoulder length hair, olive colored skin, with sharp cheekbones, and the iciest blue eyes. It felt like being stripped naked and stranded in the North Pole. Not caring for him to finish his sentence the woman finished crossing the street. She sighed. Today was tiring and the rain didn't help much either.

All she wanted to do was go home, curl on her warm comfy bed and sleep. She could take the fast way, but then she'd have to find a place that had no people. Making her decision she quickly began jogging towards an alleyway she knew. The alleyway was almost always empty. In a way people were afraid to walk there. She snorted, probably cowards because of a few cobwebs, and the foul smell, the broken stuff that lay around and the rats, who isn't afraid of rats? Grinning slightly, she started jogging again, ready to leap.

"What kind of babe like you be hanging around a dump like this?" a voice intercepted her. She stopped short.

"None of your business." The man was a tall and buff, with wild dirty blond hair and heavy dark eyebrows, under roaming green eyes. She shot him an irritating look. "I have to go." She said, more forceful than she meant to.

The man didn't appear to hear what she said, so she turned her back to him, ready to walk away. The minute she turned the man, roughly grabbed her arm. "I don't think so." Her eyes narrowed, trying to pull her arm from the man's deathly grip. "Let me go!" the man tightened his hold on her. "Not till' I have my fun." The man whispered hotly in her ear. She underestimated him. He was stronger than he appeared to look. She struggled more, but his grip was like a vise, so she scratch his face with her free hand. "Bitch!" The man let her go, holding his face in pain.

"Having trouble Teru?" She turned around. Four men stood around her in a circle, faces dark and their eyes gleaming. She cursed under her breath. Why didn't she see it before? Looking more closely at the four men. Something clicked.

Wolves.

The wolf that was speaking to the man named Teru was a reddish color, the others a more light grayish color. She turned to Teru, and cursed again. There he stood on four paws, his blond fur tainted with his blood. No wonder he was so strong for a human. Damn, how was she going to get out of this one. "Tai, this bitch scratched my face!" Teru, said vehemently to the red wolf. Tai shook his head.

"You shed the blood of one of my boys," Tai spoke to her calmly, though the look in his eyes was murderous, glancing around his pack, he grinned baring white sharp teeth. "Guess we have to teach you a lesson."

Out of nowhere one of the gray wolves leaped towards her, she dodged quickly, she herself morphing into a wolf. She turned back, and bit the wolf on his neck, causing blood to spurt. The gray wolf howled in pain, and shook her off him, as she dug her nails on his back. She still held on, but didn't expect the other wolf interfering. Landing roughly on her four paws, she snarled. 5 against 1 wasn't fair, but they didn't seem to be fair either.

The three gray wolves circled around her, each snarling, showing their teeth, and stretching their claws. They meant to play dirty, so will she. She quickly ran towards the wolf that was closer and bit him on his front leg, throwing him off balance. She deepened her teeth on his leg till she felt the cracking of the bone. The wolf squealed. She let go and went to the second victim. He didn't have a chance. She quickly pounced on him, clawing on his back biting him on his neck till' she heard a collar bone snap. Pleased with herself she went to her third victim. Baring her teeth, her eyes turned a dark deep blue, that could've frozen an ocean. She swiftly leaped, her front paws stretching her claws, tainted with blood.

Before she even reached him, Tai struck her from behind. She felt the pain as she was banged to the wall. Her vision blurred, as she stared at the three blurry figures. Shit, she thought harshly, trying to find her breath. They were advancing on her; all three, and the pain still lingered in her body. If she didn't find a route to escape she won't be seeing tomorrow any time soon. She tried to stand, but her stance was weak. The three wolves looked amused, thinking now they'll have their fun. Tai nodded, at Teru.

Teru nodded back, his blond tail wagging. This was his kill. She wasn't going to give up without a fight that's for sure. Teru growled lustily, as he started towards her. Her vision was still poor, and couldn't dodge any of Teru's claws that slashed her fur, nor when he bit her. He ran around in a circle around her, making his final blow. She tried to fight back, but she was weak. Teru dipped his head, went under her, and then lifted her unto the air. She landed with a pain-crushing thud. The wolves howled a victory. Teru pranced toward her, his nose slightly nuzzling her neck. "See, I told you I'll have my fun."

She closed her eyes painfully. She was going to die, and damn it to hell she was scared. But somehow in a way she'll be going home. To a place that was destroyed a long time ago. A place that she still mourned after all these years. A place where it left a hole in her heart.

Pops…… 

"Leave her alone!" She looked up, briefly seeing a shadow of light brown fur. Slowly she started closing her eyes, feeling something oozing down her scalp.

"Stay with me!" The voice demanded.

She opened her eyes again. Those words. _Stay with me!_ Flashes of unwanted memories thwarted her mind. Her head started to ache, as her heart did too. She started to sob, which she did rarely. She heard noises, more of whining, and vicious barks. Then silence. Her tears slipped silently now. She started to close her eyes again, determine to sleep. She felt a warm hand dry her tears away. She looked up.

"It's okay. Their gone now." His soothing voice was comforting. As was his hazel eyes, and floppy brownish, mixed with orange kind of hair. His face was very handsome too.

"I could've handle them." She said weakly. Sticking her chin out. "I didn't need your help."

"Well, kind of hard to tell that, when you're half covered in blood, and can barely stand up."

"Hpmh!" She tried to stand up, to show she was fine, but as soon as she moved her body was throbbing.

"Whoa. Take it easy now. You had a rough day today." He told her, as he put his hand under her thighs to lift her up.

Blue crossed her arms, annoyed. It didn't stop her from snuggling him. He was so warm.

"What's your name?"

"Hige." Raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Yours?"

"Blue." She answered. Yawning faintly, curling herself against him, sleeping just seconds away.

"Don't go, yet." Hige slightly shook her from her daze expression only to be met by two infuriated blue eyes.

"Let me sleep!" she said thickly with sleep.

"Not till' I know where you live so I could take you, and clean you up."

"150 Akira Avenue…." Blue murmured as she once again snuggled against his wide broad chest. She just couldn't resist.

When she felt Hige shift a little, she noticed that they were moving.

"I know where that is. Apartment or house?"

"Apartment. Top Floor."

Hige nodded, tightening his hold on Blue. He knew the little town of Remus. It was a nice quiet town. Nothing much happened other than mindless pranks made by kids. Everything changed though when that pack of wolves arrived. They apparently made the alley way their hangout. And the people stop crossing through the alleyway, scared to get kill. They should be stop, but he didn't have the others with him. He himself got hurt badly, and probably be in Blue's condition if it wasn't for the rage within him.

He was just walking back to his one room apartment down the street, with a box of donuts. Hige was about to bite into a chocolate sprinkle donut, when he heard noises. With his sensitive hearing he could hear growls, and whimpering. It wasn't like him to check things out. He only merely glanced and move away, but he had to go check it out. It pulled him. First thing he saw was the two gray wolves crumbled to the ground, followed by two red and gray wolves standing to the side with their tails wagging, and then the blond wolf, standing above the blue-black wolf, who was bleeding heavenly, and trying so hard not to whimper.

It raged him, turned his blood cold. All that was within him was the blue – black wolf suffering from them. It wasn't even fair, and the thought that she fought them alone even raged him more. With blood pumping full speed he lurched to attack the blonde wolf. Breaking skin, and maybe snapping a bone or two. He never stopped and he didn't feel any pain as the three wolves united against him. All he thought was Blue. He landed on the roof. Then jumped to another.

As he jumped, he twitched. Kiba was going to kill him. He was suppose to leave today, and go to the next town, to meet the others, but now…

Looking down at Blue, as she struggled not to sleep, he smiled. Hige couldn't bring himself to leave her. Look at her condition. She might need some help, and he was willing to help her. Landing again in another roof, with a door leading down to the top floor. He looked around, and shook Blue a little.

"Is this it?"

Blue yawned, and look around as well. This was her place, but to make sure, she craned her neck to search for it…. ah there it is. Her flower.

"Yeah, it's room 2D, door is already open."

"You don't lock your door." Hige asked incredulously.

"Didn't need to."

"Mmmm…" Hige started to the door. Turning to see if anybody was in the halls. "Start locking your door." He said as he found her door, turned the knob to enter.

Blue turned her head back to look at him. His eyes seemed very serious, and with a care ness that she hadn't seen since a long time ago.

"I will"

Hige grinned, and it made Blue's heart surprisingly fluttered. Which was idiotic. Her heart never fluttered, she also didn't blush, nor snuggle, but it seems today Blue was breaking many rules. She was bleeding, though. So she could act any way she wanted, and blame it on blood loss. Then she could straighten her priorities again tomorrow. Hige would be gone tomorrow too, and she'll be left alone…again.

Hige looked around. Her place was bland, and tidy. Not a speck of dust, either. He thought people with their own place decorated their homes to suit them, to represent them, but there was no trace of Blue anywhere in the apartment. It was like everything was put there carelessly, never trying to put things that were Blue like. The furniture was of soft wool, but a dull angry color, the rug was the opposite. Hard and bright. No pictures, only a plain white lamp, the walls bear, and indigo.

Following Hige's gaze around her apartment. Blue frowned. She never cared about this place. She went in or out as she pleased. Never stopping to change the bad furniture, or paint anything of her liking. With her hand she brushed some bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes widened, she almost forgot that she was bleeding.

"You're not bleeding much anymore, but you'll need a cleanup. So should I tend to your wounds in your wolf or human form?" Hige asked, looking down at her.

"In wolf form, it's much easier."

Hige agreed and started to the bathroom with Blue's directions. Gently as holding a newborn baby, Hige began to tend her wounds. Gently running warm water over her fur. His hands gently kneading the tight knots, washing away the blood, along with the pain. It felt so nice to be taken care of. Blue sighed, swishing her tail a bit. She stared at Hige. Faintly she burrowed her eyebrows. Realization struck hard like a rock thrown to her stomach. She didn't want him to go. It was weird, but she felt as if she met him before. Somewhere…..Blue couldn't remember, but the feeling was there, it complex her. It felt that if he left then she might break. Blue mentally slap herself. How foolish to feel this way. She wasn't a fragile rose to be easily torn; she had a spine of steel. No emotions, no friends, and especially never ever love. It was the way she lived, and Blue was content with it. Nothing could change her mind otherwise. She was independent, and forever will she be that.

"All done." Hige's voice broke through her thoughts. It was a welcoming voice. One that she'll like to come home to everyday.

"Thanks." She was all bandaged up. The white cotton dimly tinted with blood. The bathroom was dirtied during the cleaning process, but it didn't much matter to her. Though it did matter to Hige.

"I'll clean this up, while you dress into your pajamas" Hige started gathering the soiled towels that were put on the floor to cushion Blue.

"Alright." He sounded serious that she couldn't say 'no it's okay. I'll clean it tomorrow.' And being weak she couldn't win the argument anyways.

When she came back, dressed with blue silk pajama pants with a plain white knee length shirt, the bathroom was spotless. Everything was neatly in order. Towels were put their racks, and the tile floor smelled of apples. Her sensitive nose smelled something else. It was sizzling and the smell of it made her mouth water. FOOD! Racing to the kitchen she found to her surprise and delight Hige making steak, rice, and other weird food that she didn't know of.

After a minute or two Hige notice Blue watching him or rather the food. He smiled. "I figured that you will be hungry so I made some food. I guess I was right."

Blue could only nod. Her stomach was rumbling, and her mouth was watering. Bless this man!

Hige laughed even harder. He never in his life felt so…. complete. Watching Blue set up the small table. Grabbing napkins, forks, knives, cups, plates, and spoons. Then her eyes turned to him. That icy stare was replace by warmth. It made him flush. It made Blue smile even wider, and make her even more beautiful.

Nervously he darted his eyes to the food. "Guess we should dig in" He said nervously scratching his head a bit.

"Yeah we should." Hige could hear the eagerness in her voice.

After 2 hours of eating, and talking. Blue was famished. Patting her stomach satisfied, her eyes half close, she mouthed a 'thank you' to Hige. Slowly she was tuned half in half. Half in dreams and half in reality.

She saw Hige stand up, walking towards her. He gently picked her up, cradling her like something precious. He carried her to her bed, open the covers, and slowly put her on the mattress, tucking the covers tightly around her.

Sleepily, she wiggled her arm out the covers. Blue reached for his face. Her fingertips trailing on his cheek all the way down to his jaw. "Thanks" she murmured sleepily, and then she fell asleep.

Hige sighed deeply. Caressing her dark hair, he murmured, "You're welcome."

Hige went back to the living room. He looked around trying to find something. He couldn't leave her. That was for certain, and he didn't know how long he would be staying. He should call Kiba to inform him, but he needed a telephone. After finding one beside the large lamp, he dialed the cell phone number he knew so well.

Waiting for a few minutes for the call got through, he took a quick glance toward the bedroom. Making sure she was asleep.

'Hello….' Kiba's voice answered.

"Hey it's me."

'I'm going to kill you…' his tone was hard and deadly.

Hige laughed nervously, "I was afraid of that. But I have a good reason. See this friend of mine….."

'Is this friend female?' Kiba cut him off.

"Um…yes…" that was all it took for Kiba to understand.

'We're coming' he said firmly, then added 'Knowing you; you're going to be there awhile."

Kiba hanged up.

Hige stood staring at the phone. Kiba was coming…

He stood a few minutes pondering if this was a good idea or not. If he came the moment he sighted Hige he would probably kill him. That was bad. He didn't want to die. He sighed. Last time he was late meeting Kiba was when he thought he fell in love with this woman. Long blonde her, and the warmest blue eyes. Body like a model. He followed her like a puppy for a month. When it was time to leave, which he didn't want to the woman tells Hige she was having his baby. All hell broke loose.

Kiba took him by his sweater and his eyes a dark black. He growled the words 'fix it'. Hige didn't know what to do. He really didn't have a situation when a woman was having his baby. So he walked endlessly in the streets thinking up a plan. When he finally found the solution is was night, and very cold. He checked his watch, and hurriedly went to the bank. He withdrawn all his money that he gain, and ran to the woman's house. He knocked the door twice before she answered.

He carelessly gave her the brown paper bag filled with his savings. Saying this could provide in of for the baby, knowing he will probably keep traveling and not be with her or the baby. She took it happily, and closed the door quick. Hige heard a squeal inside. Thinking he done good, he went back to the apartment. Things went well after that. Kiba wanted to know what he did to get the woman off his back. Hige shook his head, and gave a nervous laugh. A few days pass when the group was in a city. Deciding they wanted to chill, they went to a club. It was a great time, when Kiba spotted the woman, dancing with a man.

He tapped Hige's shoulder and pointed to the woman. She didn't look fat or sick where most women in her condition are when expecting. Hige went to see what was going on. He gave her all his savings for the baby and there she was dancing dirty, and dressed up like a hooker. His stomach felt heavy, and his face reddened with the anger already building. She faked it!

All of it, and after he made sure to provide in of for her and the baby. So she could buy her fancy luxuries, while he slept on the floor. His brain didn't register any rational thought, and when he got there the first thing he did was punch the man. The rest was blurry. The night after he remembered clearly. Kiba scolded him as a mother would. Kiba didn't spank him, but instead pound him up to a pulp.

He sent him out to Remus to work and gain the money that he originally lost. He groaned and whined, but nothing changed Kiba's mind. And now with this…..This was too much brainwork! Tomorrow he'll work it out. Hige walked around the apartment, searching for blankets. When he found some, he laid himself in the sofa, which wasn't comfortable at all. It wasn't going to be an easy night. Making himself a little comfortable he fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated, but you know how it is. Homework, tests, quizzes, midterms (shudders). My mind occupied that I couldn't concentrate on another chapter. Now that I have the free time, I could update chapter two. Hope it's good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. Don't own Hige or Blue but I do own the evil bloodthirsty Kariudo pack.

Chapter 2

She had woken up with a warmth feeling. Which for once was a first. Usually her nights were filled with taunting shadows and fire as bright as the morning sun. Then the coldness rushed in as quick as deadly. It wanted to prey. It wanted to feed. It wanted to kill. It shaken her, frightened her. Every night she'd wake up trenched with sweat and taste the saltiness of her tears. But now as she watched the horizon sparkle with a new day there were no nightmares. For just one night she slept without the horror that always waited for her at night.

_Hige…_It was strange, but since she met him she felt --- in better lack of words …freer. It was strange like a foreign language that you try to decipher so you could finally understand what the words meant. She met him for only 24 hours, and already she was having these feelings! She could have handle it if it was only lust she felt for him, it's true that she hadn't enjoyed a man's company for a long time, but it went deeper than that. Into deep unknown _dangerous _territories with the yellow tape that said _'Keep out'_. She wasn't going to cross that yellow tape. Besides he must've left already. She tried to ignore the twinge of pain in her stomach. Shifting into a better position she stretched and yawned. It was time to start the day.

"Good Morning!" The door opened to reveal Hige with a tray of food.

"Uh…" Her brain didn't function correctly. She was imaging this, all of it. It wasn't real. He couldn't still be here.

Scratching his head he looked at Blue with curiosity. "Are you okay, Blue? You look a bit pale. Maybe you got a fever."

He walked to her dresser, put the tray there, and crossed to Blue's side to touch her forehead. Blue's hand grabbed his arm swiftly; it felt real, must be real. She raised her eyes to his, and found concern. When had another person felt worry for her like he did. Very few and those very few died. This wasn't right. She closed up years ago, build a barrier that never even cracked, and here was this man who in a matter of hours started breaking her defenses. No! She wasn't going to let him. She was fine alone and nothing was going to change that. She willed herself to put back her barriers; her eyes turned an icy blue, her body stiffen, and she gave Hige a look of annoyance.

"Why haven't you gone, yet?" She said with a look of irritation.

"That's a stupid question, Blue. I'm here to take care of you." Never once breaking his smile. It was if her look didn't face him. It angered her more.

Blue tightened her grip, and hissed, "I don't need to be taken care of. I was fine on my own before, and this isn't any different."

Hige narrowed his eyes a bit. Where was the Blue that was warm and soft, the one who he had a fun time talking to? "What happen to you?"

Blue blinked, and laughed. A laugh that made Hige shiver of the coldness from it. "Nothing really. I am who I am, thanks for saving me back there. Though I wouldn't have needed it if I was more aware, but now it's over. They're gone so no danger. No need to hang around here anymore. You know where the door is, so lead yourself out." She let go of his arm. Waited for him to leave.

He stood there a minute before he stood and left. She heard his footsteps, the locks, and the slightly slam of her door. As easily he came into her life, as easily he walked out of it. She felt a pang of regret but block it. It was better this way. She didn't want complications and Hige was considered a complication.

Her stomach started rumbling. She forgot that she didn't eat breakfast yet. Blue wasn't the best of cooks but she got by. But at the moment she felt lazy. Rubbing her stomach Blue glanced up to her dresser. She forgot that Hige made breakfast. She sighed in relief, no cooking for her. It was a simple meal that consisted of orange juice and blueberry pancakes, which were her favorite. She savored the sweet taste of it, and drank it down with her orange juice. Blue started to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. It occurred to her that it was very thoughtful for Hige to make her breakfast, and pang of regret cursed through her. She was rude to him. If she could just see him now just for a second to thank him it would be in of.

Her apartment door opened and there stood Hige with 5 heavy grocery bags. His brown hair tousled, his eyes a smooth hazel. "Sorry, the market was full today, and the waiting lines were a bitch." He said it cheerfully, like nothing happened between them a couple of hours ago. He started putting away the groceries, as Blue continue to stare in shocked. He went to the refrigerator to put some vegetables away, open her cabinets to put the herbs, the spices and other treats. Two boxes of donuts were on the counter. He never stopped talking. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

Blue could only nimbly nod. "Thanks, it was delicious." She waited a beat and still Hige was there. Wasn't he supposed to disappear now? It's been more than a second yet there he stood rummaging through her cabinets as if he owned the place.

Hige turned to look at her. He took a step forward and Blue took a step back. The barriers were still there. That thought hurt him more than he accounted. He thought that she just felt groggy and cranky in the mornings just like Tsume did whenever he woke him up. It was a painful experience, but one he enjoyed. Everyday he made some kind of plan on how to wake him up.

At first it was the simple things. A toss of water, poking, gradually increasing into more daring procedures. Once he got a gong and hit it as hard as he could. It was hysterical watching Tsume nursing his ears, curses streaming from his mouth. He laughed with tears in his eyes. Then got punched in the face. After that Tomboe took Hige's task.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. "You didn't think that I actually left for good, did you?"

That was exactly what she thought. Damn bastard. Why didn't he get the hint and leave. She continued to stare at him. Her mouth unsmiling, her eyes still held that icy look.

"Yes."

"Well sorry, but I'm not planning to leave just yet." Hige smiled. A smile that had women weak-kneed. Lucky for Blue she wasn't weak.

"It's not your choice to decide if you want to stay here or not. It's my place, so get out!"

Before she even blinked Hige took her hands into his, locked eyes with her, and giving her a look that she couldn't match. "What the hell! Let go of me!"

"No!" Hige gripped her hands tighter.

"You son of a bitch! Ass hole!" she pulled harder, damn his grip was like a vise.

"You can call me anything you want but I won't let go. What happened to you?! Where's the woman from yesterday."

"Damn you! My mind wasn't clear at all that day. I had so much blood loss yesterday that my mind didn't think straight. You just caught me in a bad time. I never act that way and never will. So let go!"

Hige stared at her with such intensity that made her squirm. His grip lessened a bit, but it still held on hard. Such cold hands…. yet last night they were warm. He'll make them warm again. Another promise he'd had to keep. But first thing comes first.

"I can't leave you Blue. You think there isn't any danger, but it still lingers. The pack of wolves are called the Kariudo pack." He looked up to see any recognition from Blue but found none, and continued. " According to my sources they don't value losing very well. They set to find the ones that got away and finish what they started." Hige took a deep breath. "You got away Blue, and in their maniacal minds that's not right."

Forgetting he held her hands, she blinked. Was he serious? That they'll be back to get her. A shiver of fear passed through her. Then she controlled herself once more. She was Blue and fear wasn't in her vocabulary. "So, what's the point? If they come after me then I'll take them. Last time my guard was down it won't happen again."

Hige let go of her hands and grabbed her shoulders instead. "Are you so dense! You'll get killed. You're only one person and couldn't take them all down. Do you think yourself independent, that you could take 5 large wolves by yourself? " When she nodded it made him more furious. "Bullshit! You're a stubborn woman Blue. Stubborn and plain stupid." Her chin jutted out in defiance. His fingers took hold of her chin, " No more of that. I'm going to stay here, and help you." His eyes spitted fire. Burning fire that wouldn't be diminished easily. If she refused it won't make a difference. Just a waste a breath. "One week."

"Two weeks."

"Three days."

"Three weeks."

"Dammit two weeks and that's all."

Hige let go and started to the stove. "Now that that's settled we could get started on dinner." He grinned at her. His face untroubled and full of mischief. No remembrance of that face filled with fury and fire remained. "I was thinking of pasta tonight."

Blue turned to the clock. It was close to 8 o' clock p.m. Have they been arguing that long? "So what do you think?"

What the hell did she get into? "Pasta sounds good."

"Right then. Pasta it is!" He said in the fun warming tone.

He has so many different moods. He was unpredictable, and unnerving. What the hell did she get into?!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" a tired Toboe asked.

"No" was the curt reply.

"Is there any hurry to get to Ramus?" Tsume asked. While he watched as Toboe's eyes drifted close. With a snap of his fingers Toboe focused again.

Kiba looked back at them. Toboe was in the verge of collapsing and Tsume held that annoyed expression. Tsume thought of himself as Toboe's older brother, and cared deeply for the red haired kid. Though he wasn't a kid anymore. He grew taller, leaner, stronger, his reddish hair cut short to his ears with bangs, he still wore the four golden bracelets on his right wrist, his soft features that made his innocence hardened into manhood. Yet he was the youngest in the pack so he'll always be considered the kid. Tsume hadn't changed much. With the same attire, white hair with a small ponytail, he's attitude change a lot though.

When they first met, he distanced himself from the pack, ignored Toboe, and didn't much care for a god damn thing. The years passed and they all changed. Grew closer together. All of them became brothers, no blood relation necessary. When one was in trouble they were there, if one made a stupid mistake then they'll try to fix it. Apparently Hige was the one making mistakes, so it was up to them to fix it.

"Hige plus woman equals trouble." He explained. Tsume's brow arched in amusement, while Toboe chuckle good heartily. "I don't want another episode just like that blonde woman from last time."

"You have to admit it was amusing." Tsume grinned. Remembering the day at the club.

"I wonder what he picked this time." Tomboe wondered. As they went inside to rent a jeep.

"Another whore perhaps. Hope she didn't con him, yet." Kiba said casually as he signed the renting papers. After he finished he handed them to the clerk. Nodded when she said to wait a minute, choosing to ignore her flirting, and when she winked at him.

They crossed where the cars were parked. Searching for their Jeep. They found it, it was old, but sturdy. It would hold. Kiba got in the drivers seat, Tsume beside him with Toboe in the back.

"When can I drive?"

"When you're old in of." Kiba answered with a smirk. Looking at the rear mirror. He started the Jeep.

"I'm almost 17." Toboe urged. "I'm responsible."

"But not old in of. When you turn 18 kid then we'll see."

"Ugh…." Toboe gave up. When it was two against one it was a losing matter. He slump against his seat, as he watched the houses fly by into flat land. Barren of houses now and only flat land lay clear.

It'll take about two weeks to reach Ramus, and a day to find Hige. It was a long ride, and a boring one at that. He often had wild adventures with his brothers; got in trouble with them, laughed with them, beat each other up for fun. Nothing was going to change that. Not some woman anyway was going to stand between them. He closed his eyes for a short nap, as Kiba rodeunto the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain would NEVER belong to me. sob So sweet fun loving Hige, and Blue aren't my characters. But the maniacally Kariudo pack is mine.

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I'm very lazy, and sometimes I get sidetracked in other things. /_Sigh/ _I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but don't worry the next one would be very long.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

She sat on the coach near the end, her eyes closed, and her lips in a tight line. An annoyed expression covered her features.

"What can't you understand when I say –no-!"

Hige kneeled before her as a servant does to his King, begging with his hands clasp together. "Please Blue…it's going to be fun, I promise."

Blue growled deeply within herself. He was so freaking stubborn. He just couldn't take no for an answer. She opened her eyes to see Hige smiling, cutely she may add, with a hopeful expression at her. His bangs fell on to his face and she oh so wanted to brush them away. She wanted to feel how soft his hair was. That was forbidden though. Blue made it forbidden. If she were to touch one bang of soft brownish hair of his, then she wouldn't want to stop touching.

Hige wanted to take her to the upcoming festival in the end of the week. Naturally she refused, but he was persistent and kept asking her. She must've said 'no' about 180 times. If she were to go then the people there will see them. She knew about small towns, and how you can't keep any thing a secret, except the wolf changing part, and she also knew they absolutely love to gossip. It seemed to be the energy that keeps them flowing. She already got enough hassle when walking on the streets of Ramus, she didn't need anymore….

"Whom is the young man living in your apartment?"

"Oh, he is such a handsome guy, neh?" as an old granny nudged her with her elbow said. Needless to say it freaked her out.

"You guys an item?"

"Are you guys doing it, yet?" Blue gave the man a hard glare that made him shut up.

If she were to go, it'll be considered a date to the eyes of the people. Blue didn't want that, at all. It was like giving more ammo to the enemy to shoot at you. Plus she was cold and heartless. And she hated Hige!

'Keep telling yourself that' her inner thoughts told her in a sarcastic way.

Her mind was against her now! She sighed once more. Rubbed her face with her hands. It seems she had no choice but to say yes. At least it'll stop Hige from nagging her. She turned to Hige, who was still kneeled before her. "Okay, I'll go, but" Blue gave Hige a sharp look, "this is NOT a date."

His eyes misted with amusement, his mouth curved, and had Blue's stomach fluttering, which irritated her to no end. "I never said it was a date, but obviously you thought it was." He wiggled his eyebrows as a suggestion. The only thing Blue could have done in situations like this is say nothing and reveal nothing. Crossing her arms, she turned to look at the blank wall, finding it more interesting than seeing Hige's amusement at the moment.

Seeing as he was dismissed Hige stood up, and stretch. She looked so cute when she was stubborn, more so when she was flushed with annoyance. Her lips set in that sexy pout whenever Hige won one of their many arguments. It was a chance to dazzle her, with a surprise midnight picnic and fireworks. He wanted Blue to enjoy herself, and at the same time court her. He wondered if he was going too fast?

"I'm going up to the roof." Blue said in a grudge, as she stood up from the couch, and headed for the door.

Hige stared at her back till she slammed her way out.

NAH!

* * *

She entered the town with enormous curiosity. She looked at the small shops, and houses. The couples that passed by, and the children playing tag. This was a new town, and a fresh beginning. She was not to mess up again. When she saw the ad in the newspaper she almost cried for joy. Here it was! A one way ticket to start anew, to leave a life that was filled with suffering, and pain. A place to prove herself as an independent woman. Not the fragile flower that the other people seemed to think she was.

She walked the pavement in a slight swagger, taking the foreign smells with supreme delight. The light breeze brushing pink strands unto her face. Tentatively she looked at the map in her hand. She changed her path to the left, and came to a stop, at an empty store. She pressed her hand against the glass, taking in the sight. The walls were rundown dirty, with dull beige wallpaper. The tiles a deep green, and papers scatter all over.

It needed work, but overall it was beautiful. In her mind she could already envision what it would look like after she was done with it. She could see the many flowers that would fill it. The colors that would pop up, while others pass by it. She closed her eyes and took a big breath. Yes she could already smell the flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain is not mine, and would never be, no matter how hard I wish.

**A/K: Thank you all for the reviews. It makes me feel good dat u guys are enjoying my story as much as I love to write it. Next chapter would probably include the Kariudo pack, and Hige would begin his courting to win Blue's heart. Please review as much as u can. I take any review or flames. **

CHAPTER 4

* * *

The soft sounds of children playing in the distance reached her ears. The giggles and laughs of children unaware that they will die young in a couple of hours, but till' then they played and enjoyed life like only a child could.

The grass a green mush, and soft just like a feathery bed spread to the entire countryside. Many flowers danced as the breeze sang its tune. Quent, her master strolled towards her, and all was right in her world. This, as she took the scene was her paradise.

The place were she knew she belonged and loved. She ran happily on four paws to her master, she missed his laugh, his care, and his love. Quent ran his hands through her fur, as he talk about his day, the up and downs. It was always Blue that he always turned to, his pal since childhood. He could tell her anything, and she will listen. He lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky, while still caressing Blue's fur, as she lay next to him, her tail swishing in happiness.

It was moments like this that were stored in the most precious memories he held dear. The sky a deep clear blue was filled with birds of many varieties. Just like Blue's eyes, one of the reasons he gave her her name was the color of her eyes. _A deep clear blue, with life shining in them. _

"We're gonna be friends forever, Blue." Quent continued to stroke her fur. Blue nudge him with her nose till' he looked at her, and silently questioned _/forever/. _Quent chuckled heartily. "Forever Blue."

He had what all other men fought for a decent job, a family, and friends who had his back. Yes, his life was peaceful, and nothing will take it away from him. With that in mind, he fell asleep, his hand still on Blue's head. Sensing the stroking stopped she looked up at Quent, with a quick lick on his cheek, she pressed closer to his side, curling her tail and body to a comfortable slumber under the bright yellow sun.

Both went unnoticed in the rapid change of scenery. Dark clouds covering the sky and shadow spreading like a disease. The air got colder, and the sounds of children were replaced with silence. Then the sound of a thunder broke the still silence, resembling a war cry.

Blue woke up to her present life with no enthusiasm. Why should she? Here there's no Quent, no children, and her home only but a passing memory. Here she was alone, except that annoying Hige. At the mentioned of his name she grew curious. She entered the kitchen to find no one, but a note next to a plate of blueberry waffles.

"Went to the market- Hige." She read, while taking a bite of her waffles. Shrugging her shoulders, she took a quick shower, and dressed in comfortable jeans and white-t. Shaking her wet hair with a towel, she scanned the apartment. Noting is was quieter than usual.

Blue blinked in surprise speculation. A few days ago, her apartment was just that –quiet- so why should she be bothered with it now? Was she getting used to the loud-mouthed, egoistical, jerk? Not wanting to answer her own question, she got her keys and went out. All she needed was fresh air to clear her head.

* * *

"Ow!" She looked at her finger that at the moment was dripping blood. She was an idiot if she thought she could've clean this place up. She went to the bathroom to clean the cut and put a bandage on it. Muttering to herself for being careless, she didn't see the figure standing by the entrance door.

"Are you okay?"

She jumped, surprised, holding her injured finger closely. "Yes, just a little cut." She smiled and held the bandaged finger.

The person who apparently was female looked around. Examining the place as she examined her. She was about her height, dark looks that drove men wild, she had a white-tee shirt and jeans to cover long legs, and she looked –she thought envious- tough, and no pushover.

"Could I help you with something?"

"I was just passing by, and noticed the store. Few months ago it used to be a fish store, didn't know old man Jun would sell the place. At least he could have leave without leaving all this mess." Scrunching her nose "Smells like fish too." Noticing her manners, she smiled apologetic to the delicate woman next to her.

"Sorry, I'm so rude sometimes. My name is Blue." Blue stuck her hand out.

Clasping Blue's hand in a formal greeting. "I'm Cheza Wakaba."

Both women smiled, unclasping their hands Blue turned around, surveying the room, leaving no detail go unnoticed. "So who's helping you clean this place?"

Cheza blushed from embarrassment. "Umm…no one actually. I just started cleaning when you came in."

Blue stared at Cheza. The woman had a slight more delicate build, and skin made of porcelain, and eyes a soft violet color. This woman she thought with great admiration looked like the kind to be pampered. Not do laborious work. She saw Cheza's blush vanish, and the embarrassment fade from her eyes to be replaced by defiance. Stubborn too, she though with amusement, much like herself. But looking around the vacant store that was currently in chaos. Blue mentally shook her head; it was too much for Cheza.

She gave nothing away, Cheza thought. She made no comment, no sound, and her eyes were guarded. She didn't know what Blue was thinking. She saw as Blue stretched and yawned.

"You know I have nothing to do, and my roommate is currently out." Blue covered her hand to her mouth, and yawned. "..and like this place is so big I thought that I'll help you tidy some stuff up." She looked at Cheza expectantly.

Cheza grinned. "Alright, I guess I need some help." She scanned the place once more and winced. "A lot of help."

Blue laughed, and patted Cheza on the shoulder. "I'll get some garbage bags." Blue started towards the door. With her hand on the handle Blue asked, "When we're done we could stop by my place for refreshments. My roommate knows how to cook _real_ good." Then led herself out.

Still grinning Cheza picked up a broom and started the sweeping motions. It seems that she made a new friend.

* * *

Bored…bored…so bored.

Toboe tapped his foot on Tsume's side. They've been driving for 5 hours now. Kiba and Tsume switched every 2 hours to drive the jeep. They stopped once for gas and some burritos. With his belly full and with nothing to do, and him sprawled on the backseat he was restless.

"Do you mind?" Tsume asked, clenching his teeth. Seeing no response from Toboe except the roll of his eyes, he turned around again and crossed his arms. He didn't like being in one place to long. He wonder why they haven't chose to run in their wolf skins, instead of driving!

Toboe rolled his eyes and just to irk him began tapping his foot harder and faster.

"That's it!" Tsume jumped from his seat and lunged for Toboe who squeaked in surprise.

Both were thrown to the back with a painful grunt, as the jeep accelerated. "What the hell, Kiba?" Tsume grounded out, as the jeep's wheels' shrilled when the Kiba pressed the brakes.

Kiba's grip on the wheel tightened. "Something's wrong. I don't know what though, but I could feel it."

Toboe pushing on the seat to get Tsume of him who landed on his back painfully, looked up. "Is it Hige?"

"Maybe, or maybe not. But the feeling is strong, and something is going to happen." Kiba closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think. "Something bad, real bad…" he murmured.

"Then we should speed things up." Tsume suggested as he got off the jeep, landed on four paws. Much to Toboe's pleasure as he could breathe once more.

"You mean leave the jeep in the middle of nowhere?" Kiba said in a tone filled with aggravation. "I paid for this thing."

"You'll get another."

"Money doesn't grow on trees, Tsume."

"Really, I always thought they were, as they being paper and all. And assuming they make paper out of trees…."

"Don't be such a smart ass."

Toboe watched the bickering being pass back and forth for a few more minutes as both of them turned to him.

"What do you think Toboe?" Both of them said simultaneously.

It always came to this. He being in the middle, and having to choose between. He sighed, and laughed nervously. "C'mon guys, don't put me in the middle."

Both kept their glares on him for a second before Kiba threw away.

"Toboe's right. Someone has to act mature here."

"You could stuck 'mature' up your-"

"Guys…cut it out." With his palms facing upwards, Toboe made a plea for them to stop arguing for a mere second.

The next minute Kiba jumped out of the jeep, and running as fast as he could on four legs.

"Huh?"

"Always have to run away whenever I win an argument. Chicken…" Tsume muttered, as he followed Kiba.

"Wait up!" Why did he always get left behind? Why? Toboe ran to catch up with his surrogate brothers.

* * *

"Lets see…….wine, cheese, steak, chicken, rice, sauce…oh I missed one.." A cart in one hand and a grocery list in the other Hige made his way to the vegetable aisle. He was going to plan a beautiful romantic meal to knock the shoes of Blue. He knew Blue's appetite, and why not make her fall in love with him through her stomach.

He sighed once more as he imagined the upcoming dinner. Just the two of them, he thought dreamily, just the two of them. This would be a most interesting night.

Examining a lettuce, and putting it in a bag, and place it in his cart. He strolled whistling love songs on the way. Yes a most interesting night.


End file.
